


A Raven and and Oaf

by Marvel_Dragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hogwarts Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Dragons/pseuds/Marvel_Dragons
Summary: After the war with the Frost Giants, Odin is at a loss on how to deal with rumors regarding a new one. It doesn't help that the previous leader of the opposing side said he had an illegitimate son. So Thor is unknowingly tasked with finding and killing the Ice Golem.Meanwhile, Loki has found refuge at an ancient castle teeming with magic where he and his children can hide in an old willow. He knows he would be hunted for being Jotnar, but he just wants to raise his kids like a good dad. And he doesn't take kindly that the so-called 'Allfather' took his son as a steed.





	1. A Quest Procured, A Tale Told

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a shortish story, but it is chaptered. please dont ask for updates if you do care to read it, I have a wonky schedule.

“Son, let me tell you about our last war.” An old man with white hair is walking down the golden halls of Asgard. “You are to become king, and a king should know the history of his kingdom.” The man stops beside a tapestry. It’s a cold contrast to the harsh gold of the walls. The tapestry, instead, is blue and red and green, with only hints of yellow. It shows a massacre.

“Around a thousand years ago, when you were naught a babe, I found my self dealing with a war. The enemy had declared war, for no apparent reason. He was from Jotunheim, and was king of the realm." The old man shudders, then turns to the young man beside him. “They were vicious, capable of freezing a warrior's hands’ off with one hold. The king pushed a war, and they fought for him. They were mindless beasts, capable of only feeding and fighting. Over the years, we pushed and were pushed throughout the war. It spanned three of the nine, and took many decades. We finally managed to push them back, and I struck the killing blow on Laufey. But as I was honoring his dying breath, as you should do for even your worst enemy, he laughed. He spoke of a son, one with his intellect and strength alongside the strength of the Jotnär. I never believed it was true, that Laufey actually had a son.” At this, the old man sighed.

“But now, now I am receiving missives from every Realm about Frost Giants. They keep saying they see glimpses of them. So I worry, Thor, about that Giant. Of course, it could just be a mindless beast, and most likely is. Laufey was a liar through and through. But even one mindless beast can destroy a city. So I ask of you, Thor, that you go and look for the beast, even if it is just rumored. I trust you.” The old man turns around, showing the young man called Thor his face. It shines with pleading, but also strength.

“Of course, father! It would be my greatest pleasure to help you like that. I will find that beast” and here a look of disgust passed over Thor’s face “and bring you it’s head!” At this, Thor twirled around and threw a previously hidden hammer at the tapestry. It pinned the tapestry to the wall, right over the head of a Jotnär


	2. A Raven Found, A Prince So Bold

A raven was flying.

Not frenzied flight, but not leisurely, either. It was a flight with a purpose. The raven swung his head around, looking for a spot to land on a branch. As soon as the raven saw the loch, he turned North-West and flew over the water. He passed a large castle, complete with towers, but long since abandoned. The raven darts past the branches of a willow, one that seems to almost move to hit him. The raven dives, and we see an opening in the trunk of the willow. In it, we see a snake, a wolf, and a small girl. The raven settles on the edge of the nest and looks fondly at the varied animals.

The snake lifts his head and, seeing the bird, jumps to wrap around him. A hiss comes from the snake, and the raven responds with a clack of his beak. They have what seems like a conversation, and we see the raven grow more and more upset.

Then the wolf and girl walk over. The girl can’t be more than five, but she has the wisdom of a thousand souls in her eyes. Or rather, eye. Her other eye is milky and faded. She seems exactly split down the middle. One side normal, almost cute, and the other side cadaverous. She laughs as the raven lets out a particularly loud caw.

“Honestly, father, you would think that you had been forced to abandon us for a hundred years and only now were able to see your children, not even in your proper form, I might add.” A smirk adorns her face.

The raven grumbles then hunches over. Feathers start shedding and shrinking, and in their place, pale white skin appears. A mane of black hair adorns the man’s head, and when the man straightens, mischievous green eyes twinkling with chaos shine bright. “Hela, you of all people know that I cannot hold my true form in this Nation, not unless I waste more magic hiding us. And even then, I might still be found. Even if it is the easiest form to hold” A fleeting grimace flies to land on the man’s face, but it leaves just a quickly. “And then this one, then the raven. Still, it does not stop you from understanding. So hush”

Hela laughs. “That it does not, father, that it does not.” The snake slithers over and winds his way up Hela’s father’s leg.

“And what of you, Jormungand? Have you any difficulty understanding me?”

“Of course not, father, you should know this by now. My tongue hurts forming Speech, but I can still listen.” Jormungand bumped snouts with the man. “Though I wish that we were farther south. This Nation is so cold up here. But not cold like your skin in your true-form. That one is a comforting cool, like water.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Oh, it does, does it? And what does Fenrir think of such an idea?”

The wolf chuckled. “Father, Chaos-Bringer, Mischief-Maker, Lord of Fire, Silver-Tongue, Lie-Smith, you have so many names, and I love all of them. Your forms are just more names. So, if it pleases you, show your skin. We all love it.”

The father of the children smiled. “I would prefer to show it if all my family were here at the moment. Or at least the ones who can be here. Where are Narvi and Vali?”

Fenrir looked up. “About to arrive, I expect.”

All of a sudden, two more children landed on their father. They have his face, but one has red hair akin to bronze and the other has hair resembling the wood of a walnut tree.

“Did we catch you, Dad?” They exclaim together. Underneath them, the man laughs.

“Of course you did, though I expect it was because of Hela’s and Jor’s magic rather than your already excellent skill.”

The twins pouted while letting their father up. He patted each of them on the head, then frowned. “I assume that you heard about me being in my true form around my family?”

“Of course, Dad, and we expect you to deliver.”

The man sighed, then stood stiffly as color painted his skin and his eyes turned red. He turned his back to the opening and shed his jacket. A royal blue flared, with zaffre lines and runes drawn every so often. It seemed like he was uncomfortable with the change, but bore it with pride as well.

His children rushed to hug him.

“See, father, we all love you no matter what,” Hela whispered into his ear.

A boom rattled the tree.

The man fell.

And a prince threw his hammer once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there demons, its me, ya boi, back at it again with another trashy chapter


	3. A School of Magic, A Plan has been made

“Show yourself, Frost Giant! No more shall you reign in terror for the Nine Realms of Asgard!” Thor spun his hammer and threw it again. Before it could reach the revealed Frost Giant of the tree, a magic shield stopped the hammer, which returned to Thor’s hand. “Cease these tricks and fight me like a warrior!”

The so-called ‘Giant’ turned and peeked his head out. A scowl graced his features and a hand motion amplified his voice. “Leave, Odin-son! I will not leave my home when I have done nothing wrong, especially not when your  _ liar of a father _ has stolen my son who I bore and uses him as a  _ steed _ ! So leave, I will not allow you entry! Not to this hallowed ground! Not to my home!” A cluster of voices rose to meet his shout: a  hiss from the vents of the deep, a growl and howl from the tips of the mountains, a rattle of bones, and a duet of magic and madness . 

Thor was not convinced. While the Giant in the tree had turned with what looked like gratitude to the center of the tree, Thor was performing his attempt at scheming. The man in the tree was skilled at deciphering looks, but rage was a good blinder, as was fear. The man in the tree’s mind was racing as well. And his plans were much better.

Understand that this land was once a school for mages. The man himself drew replenishers and ingredients from the land, so saturated it was. But it was also the resting place of a great mage. And it was rumored said mage was a Chosen of Death’s. So perhaps, not dead, simply… sleeping. And if disturbed with destruction, perhaps awakened.

“Oh, don’t tell me the son of Odin is  _ afraid _ , is he? A coward in a prince’s robes, it appears. Too afraid to fight against one measly Frost Giant in a tree?” The man started his taunts.

Thor grew enraged. “How dare you speak of a Prince of Asgard in such manner! Who are you to defy me! I will have you skinned and your head hung from the walls!” Thor threw his hammer, hoping to hit the man square in the face. 

“The answer, Cowardly Prince, is Loki, Lord of Mischief, Chaos, Trickery and Lies, Wielder of Fire. Titles all rightly earned, unlike those given to you by your father just for being born!” Loki danced around the hammer and off the tree, landing quietly and his feet and laughing.

A chase ensued, Thor attempting to break the man known as Loki and Loki attempting to get the hammer to destroy the most possible so as to summon the Chosen of Death. Loki may not have lived in Asgard, but he knew enough of the stories. And, thank Lady Magic and the Norns, Thorwas known for his temper and the resulting destruction. 

Loki was careful to never touch anything but the grass. Otherwise, he may be drawn into the destruction, and the Chosen may choose to eliminate him as well. Thor, the Oaf, never thought of the prickles of cold and the smell of death that started sweeping across the fields. 

Hela, finally catching onto Loki’s plans, cackled. “Come on, siblings, we must let Father play this out. It would be best for us to be hidden for this, or at least in a non-threatening manner. I know exactly who is coming.”

Her siblings nodded and burrowed further into the tree. Loki gave her a nod and continued taunting Thor. He didn’t want his children hurt, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he got hurt.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. 

“Ha! Vile Beast, you have been injured, and now I shall take my trophy!” Thor’s hammer had caught him in the shoulder and broken it. Probably shattered, by the feel of it. Loki cursed in his mind, not noticing the blood dribbling from his wound, nor the way the castle ruins had begun letting off low waves of magic, concentrated around the great entrance.

Loki stumbled, the pain and distracting him. Blood splashed against the stones, and the cold wind burrowed further into his bones. Thor advanced, a grin on his face.

The castle shuddered, and a tunnel split the earth behind Loki. A whisper of a scream came flying through the chilled air, and the hiss of a snake could be heard rising through the earth.

Loki smiled bitterly. The Chosen had arrived, but too late to save him. Honestly, it was probably better that way. 

Thor noticed the tunnel, but dismissed it as a desperate attempt to escape from the Frost Giant. It was too far to escape down, anyhow. 

Deep in a hidden room, a man awoke. His old home was crying out to him, asking him to help against the aggressor who was harming the one who had brought new life to her.

And Hela smiled, feeling that Death’s Chosen was rising at the behest of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wickity Wack, this is nothing but Trash


	4. Now Trickster lives Peacefully, till the End of his Days

Loki closed his eyes just as Thor swung his hammer, waiting for his skull to cave in. Or perhaps shatter, he hadn’t experimented with an Frost Giant’s bones before. But the hammer never hit. As Loki opened his eyes, he saw Thor straining to swing the hammer and a glow of dark, dark green magic surrounding the hammer. 

The sound of grunts and straining came from the tunnel as well. There was a man, only slightly older than a mere boy, climbing out of the hole. Hisses accompanied the man, and Loki looked on. Torden, evidently having spotted the man, let out a confused and questioning noise and moved back into a ready position with his hammer.

“You, there! Who are you to have come out of the Giant’s escape?”

“Giants? Thought they had all left…” The pit man trailed off into thought before returning his gaze to Thor’s. “Oh, uh… apparently I’m Death’s Chosen, or the Master of it? My name before was… actually I don’t remember… maybe Hadrian? Yes, that sounds similar enough.” The man grimaced.

“Then why have you come? To take the monster in the embrace of death?” Thor sneered at Loki before turning back to Hadrian. 

Hadrian looked at Loki as well before turning back to Thor. “I suppose I have.”

Thor smirked and stepped away. “Then he is all yours. I only ask for his head.”

Hadrian sighed. “I am afraid I am not hear for Loki, Odinson. I am here for you.” Before Thor could protest, a snake lunged out of the pit and swallowed Thor.

Loki let out an interested noise, thinking of Jormungandr and how he was asking for a friend.

“As for you, Loki, I ask that you let me stay with you as I rebuild the school. She was showing me how you cared for her as well as your children, so I thought I could use the help of a mage as talented as myself in her rebuilding.”

Loki, never one to waste a word, nodded. “I am sure that together we shall get her up and shining soon. I only ask for your mercy when I inevitably draw more hunters to myself.”

Hadrian laughed. “Do not worry, for any who do try to stop the schools build, shall be eaten by Stethno.”

Loki nodded and help out a hand. “Let me introduce you to my children, and we shall start construction as soon as you wish.”

Hadrian took it and pulled Loki to his feet. “Indeed, my new friend. Indeed.”

It took Loki a minute to understand that Hadrian didn’t seem disgusted by his Frost Giant heritage.

And it took Asgard all of their soldiers to realize that Hadrian was not going to let anyone stand in the way of his new friends happiness.


End file.
